


Fusillade

by GracieDolitt



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Dani whump, F/M, Hospital, Malcolm Whump, Reader's Choice - Freeform, Shooter, Things Go Wrong, Translation, Whump, platonic and/or romantic, very quickly, 不肖子神探, 浪子神探
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieDolitt/pseuds/GracieDolitt
Summary: 【授权翻译】医院里有个枪手。Malcolm和Dani被困其中。有很多流血内容。
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 3





	Fusillade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fusillade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223646) by [SoulfireInc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfireInc/pseuds/SoulfireInc). 



> 有自残/自杀内容的简单提及。请小心阅读。

“刚才挺不愉快的。”Dani叹了口气，先Malcolm一步走出病房。医院里十分嘈杂，人们的交谈包围着他们如同声音的茧。大厅里人头攒动，最近流感病例增加了，让医务人员的精力大为损耗。

“至少我们尝试了。”Malcolm鼓励道，“而且我还补充了一些我的侧写。”走廊尽头，电梯门伴随着“叮”的一声打开。

Dani停下脚步，冲他挑了一下眉：“认真的吗？他不过是……”

Malcolm从眼角的余光注意到那个男人走出电梯。他没什么特别的，不过是个灰白色头发的中年男性，走路有点跛。但出于某种原因Malcolm的注意力被他吸引了。

接着他看到那个男人从大衣底下举起一把AK47，枪口的闪光过后，枪声被人们的尖叫声淹没。Dani转过身去，一只手伸向别在髋部的枪。Malcolm还没来得及向她伸出手，她就猛地往后倒下，撞进他的胸口。

“DANI!”

他接住了她，想找到子弹打中了哪儿。他抬头看见大厅里一片恐慌，枪手缓慢往前走去，枪口指向各个房间。他可以先让Dani躺下，拿她的枪去试试搞定那个枪手，或是先带她去安全的地方，再打给Gil.

犹豫只持续了两次紧张的心跳那么久，他听见Dani痛苦的喘息声，看到地上有血滴落。

“坚持一下。”他低声说着蹲下身，钩住她的双腿将她抱在怀里，然后低身撤出大厅，往楼梯间走去。他用肩膀把门撞开，向上跑了一层楼。才慢慢地把Dani放到地上，跪在她旁边。

“啊，该死。”

她呼吸急促地抬眼看他，满脸疼痛。他朝她微笑，试图平息自己的恐慌。子弹打中了腹部，在肋骨下面一点。她的衬衫已经被浸成红色了。

“有多糟？”她喘着气说道，双手按在伤口上。

Malcolm含糊地应答，他把自己的领带扯下来在手上缠成一卷。

“我是说，这是个枪伤，所以不太好，但还不算太坏。”

他用领带按住伤口。Dani呻吟了一声，把手盖上去。

“实际上，”他假装乐观地补充道，“看起来你被射中的部位跟我上次被捅伤那儿是同一个。所以，这还好。我是说，不太可能伤到什么主要器官。所以我们只需要担心失血的问题。”

“哦，挺好。”她的脸因痛感一阵抽搐，Malcolm心里打颤，“你看到枪手了吗？”

他点点头，一直按着她的双手。她的血温暖粘稠，把他们的手粘在一起。

“好了，听着，”她疼得声音发颤，但眼神依然坚定，“你带上我的枪去干掉他，知道了吗？”

Malcolm摇头：“不，不行，我要陪着你，Dani.”

“Bright，”她低声骂道，一阵痛感使她弯下身子，“别跟我争。”

“首先，你总是告诉我要等后援，所以让我独自去应对一个携带自动武器的枪手有点与之矛盾了。其次，”她垂下头，他弯下身对上她的视线，“我不会让你一个人在这儿失血过多的。”

“不、不会失血过多的。”

“没错，因为我会留在这儿。现在，只要——让我想想。”喧闹的枪声戛然而止。他们抬起头，仔细听着。

“可能是最好或是最糟的情况。”

Dani哼了一声。

现在二人的手都已是深红色，血流却不见缓。Dani的呼吸微弱又急促，她的手指在他的手下颤抖。她需要治疗。立刻。

好的一面是，他们在医院里，需要的东西都有，其中包括训练有素的外科医生，能够把子弹取出，将创口缝合，甚至不会让她留什么疤痕。

坏的一面是，医院里有个无特定目标的枪手，这意味着那个男人被控制之前整个医院都将处于戒备状态，而这估计得持续好几个小时。也许会有人质。也许持枪的人不止一个。

所以现实地说，Dani最好是能离开这里，去到救护车上。可她流血的情况太过严重，让她移动可能是最坏的选择。

只剩一个确实愚蠢的选项。

“好了，我有个主意。我打给Gil，在我去找医疗用品回来之前，你跟他保持通话，好吗？我们得止血。”

她猛然看向他。他的心漏跳一拍。

“我不会丢下你的，”他保证道，伸手去拿手机，“你要一直跟Gil保持联系，我90秒就回来了，行吗？”

“那个枪手。”

他耸肩：“你一分钟之前就想让我去追他！老实讲，Dani，这很矛盾。会没事的。我总是能顺利应对这种情况，不是吗？”

她气恼地笑笑，然后迅速畏缩起来：“你只要别做傻事。”

“谁，我吗？从来不会。”

他点进通讯录，血沾到了屏幕上。他把手机举到耳边，一边握紧Dani的手。

“我走的时候你要一直按着伤口，知道吗？”

她闭着眼点点头，眉头紧皱。

_“Bright？问询怎么样了？”_

“啊——完全不行——Gil，听着。我们还在这个医院里，有个枪手，至少一个。他带着一把AK47然后我不知道还有别的什么。Dani受了枪伤。我需要你跟她通话。我得去找些东西来止血。”

_“你——什么？Bright，Dani她——”_

“我开免提了，”Malcolm说，把手机放到Dani血比较少的一边，“我过两分钟就回。”他朝Dani笑了一下，转身一步跨上两级台阶地跑掉了。

_“Bright！如果那儿有个枪手你不能——”_

“他走了，Gil.”Malcolm打开上一层楼的门时听见Dani的叹气声。

大厅空无一人。护士站是空的，他们肯定在第一声枪响时就跑了。连病床都是空的。他透过窗户看到里面的仪器，判断出这些都不是重症病房。

他缓慢走动，小心让每一步都不发出声音。周围空旷且无声。他沿着走廊走到一个储物间。把手在他转到一半时就停住。

“可恶。”

他放轻脚步走回护士站，蹲在那后面。被丢弃的文件和咖啡杯之中未见钥匙的踪影。不过有个塑料杯里装满了回形针。Malcolm露出笑容，抓了两个。他几个月没机会撬锁了。

他扳直回形针，把它们插进锁里。因为手上沾了血他得攥得更紧。转了一会儿锁“喀”地打开了。

“Ta-da！”他低声对自己说。

他溜了进去，打开灯。他需要什么？纱布。缝线。消毒纸。他把这些东西堆到一个托盘里，掉头回到楼梯间。四周的寂静压迫着他的神经，像个幽灵冲撞着他。那个枪手被制服了吗？还是仍在游走？

一阵枪声从高处而非底下的楼层传来，打破了凝滞的空气。

Dani身下那滩血水已然半个脚掌那么大的面积。她垂着头，下巴抵在胸口，闭着双眼。看到这番景象Malcolm用力吞咽了一口，强迫自己露出笑意。他跪在她前边，把托盘放在大腿上。

“嘿，感觉怎么样？”他伸手轻轻碰了碰她的脸。她含糊地说了些他听不清的话。

_“Bright？你在吗？”_

“在，Gil.我在这。她晕过去多久了？”

_“只一会儿。她看起来怎么样？”_

她抬头冲他眨了眨眼。他面露喜悦。

“一如既往地漂亮。尽管脸色有点苍白。”他诚实地说。Dani虚弱地笑了一下，他腹部累积的紧张感因此减轻了一些。

“那……那个枪手？”她小声地说。

“在我们楼上。”

_“跟我说话，Bright，我们的女孩怎么样了？”_

Malcolm帮助Dani坐起来了一点。

“还是我们两个加起来都打不过。我要缝伤口了。”

Dani抬一抬眉毛：“你会？”

“没事的，”他快速回答，“我会。”

_“Bright，那真是——”_

“她流太多血了，”他几乎是朝着电话呵斥，“而且我们不知道什么时候才能出去。你那边怎么样了？”

Gil说话的时候，Malcolm伸手去拿缝合的用具，准备着针头。

_“JT和我还有紧急勤务小组在外面，特警队在评估状况，等待进去的时机。还要过一会。我们仍在确认枪手的身份。”_

“好吧，嗯。有新消息通知我们。”他挪了个位置，离Dani更近些，“我要把你的衬衫拉上去一点，行吗？”

她点点头，把领带拿开，自己把衣服拉了上去。布料扯到凝固的血液，她疼得缩了一下。Malcolm轻轻吹了声口哨，抬头看她。

“挺严重的，但是别怕！我会让它看起来像个小抓痕。”

“你真的知道怎么缝吗？”她叹息道，怀疑地看着他。

“嗯哼。必须得会，呃，我给自己缝过一次。不是什么大事。”他快速说谎，摇摇头，没有看她。

“别让我看起来像科学怪人的恶魔就行。”

他哼着笑了一声：“没问题。”

_“小心点，Bright.”_

Malcolm看着Dani的眼睛，翻了个白眼，用嘴型说道：婆婆妈妈。Dani露齿一笑。

“好，开始。”他小心地用纸巾擦掉流血最严重的地方的积血，Dani因腹部的压力发出“嘶”声，他一边动作一边不住地道歉。接着他拿起他确信是麻醉剂的一样东西，在创口周围注射了四次。他擦干净手上的血迹，拿起穿好线的针。他集中精力。

“好了，这可能仍会很刺痛，但我需要你保持住不动，可以吗？”

Dani点头：“总之快点。”

“没问题。”

他吸了口气，祈祷自己别手抖，往前靠近了一点。他咬着嘴唇，一手捏住伤口两侧，一手将针穿进她的皮肤。Dani绷紧了身子，透过紧咬的牙关呼吸着，但仍保持着一动不动。Malcolm动作很快，他把缝线扯过皮肤拉紧，剪掉线头，接着迅速开始下一针。电话里传来车流与人群纷乱的噪声，还有Gil低沉地对谁下达命令的声音。

_“那边情况怎么样？”_

“Bright在、在缝Z区。”Dani回答，想让语气听起来像在调侃，也差不多做到了，“两、两针的距离。”

_“坚持住，Bright. Dani，你跟着我的节奏呼吸，听到了吗？越慢越好。”_

“收到，老大。”

“你知道医疗针可以追溯到古希腊吗？”Malcolm一边开始另一针一边说道，他抬头看看Dani，感觉到焦虑的情绪要侵蚀掉自己的肺，但他没有表现出来，“希波克拉底——顺便一说希波克拉底誓言就出自他，好巧——在他的著作里写到了缝合技术。然后十世纪的时候阿布卡西斯开发了肠线和手术针——”

“Bright？”

“啊？”

“闭着嘴缝。”

“好的，女士。”

他不再讲话，空气中只剩下他俩的呼吸声和电话里传来的外界的声音。另外两针过后，伤口差不多缝上了，血流变缓成低落的状态。缝得不算利落，但足够撑到他把Dani交给专业人士的时候。

他的手机响起一声警报。

_“刚才那是什么？”_

Malcolm扫了一眼，叹了口气。“该死，手机要没电了。”他转向Dani，“你的手机呢？”

“在车里充电。”

“好极了。Gil，我们要失联了。等我把Dani带出去时能准备好一辆救护车吗？”

_“没问题。还有Bright，保护好她。Dani？别让Bright做蠢事。”_

Dani哼了一声：“就算我没受伤也办、办不到。”

Malcolm难以置信地摇头：“我听着呢。”

_“照顾好对方。别冒险。等特警来解决那个枪手。哦还有，不要——”_

手机在一声尖锐的信号后没了声音。Malcolm戳戳屏幕，没反应。

“好吧，”他乐观地说，“先就这样吧。顺便你状况不错。”

Dani往下看了一眼他的手工，动作扯动了缝线，她缓缓吸了口气。

“还行，Bright.你在、在哪儿学会的？”

“YouTube.”

“为什么要学这个？”

他避开她的视线，伸手去拿纸巾和纱布来为她擦拭伤口。若要告诉她他大学时在浴室里流了一品脱的血之后又改变主意这件事，如今并不是什么好时机。他觉得并不存在这样的时机。

所以他只是耸耸肩：“好奇。我还会钩针编织和做奶油布丁。”他朝她笑了一下，给伤口贴上纱布，“所以如果你需要绣花茶壶套的话可以找我。弄好了！完好如初。”

巨大的枪声打破了Dani回应的笑容。他俩抬头看向上方，Malcolm向她挪近了少许。楼上的某个人发出尖叫，这叫声在有一次低沉的枪响过后戛然而止。

“我们不能干坐着。”Dani叹息道，一只沾血的手按到纱布上。Malcolm从她的表情意识到了什么。他曾面带同样的表情去伸手按住一颗地雷，或是挺身面对枪口。

“我明白。”他渴望离开此地，去搜寻这个医院直至找到那枪手，说服他投降，或者牺牲拉倒。此刻由于他毫不作为，这医院里的所有人，医生、护士、病人，都在面临死亡的威胁。有多少人过后会患上PTSD，余生都被这个轻易就能把人击垮的幽灵困扰。

Dani更重要。他不会让她陷入危险，尤其在他是唯一能保护她的人的时候。如果他今天的一切努力能够使她安全离开，那就已足够。

“但是我们不能去。”

一阵零星的枪声从上方传来。Malcolm转个身移到Dani身侧坐下，挨着她的肩膀。

“我们得照Gil说的做。就这次。”他飞快补充第二句，还竖起一个手指强调立场。

“从没想过会听你说出这种话。”

他耸耸肩：“是吧，嗯，不时地前后自我矛盾挺好的。得让他保持警觉。”

Dani轻声发笑，倾身把头靠在他肩上。

“你还好吗？”

“累了。”她含糊地说。

“还疼吗？需要的话我给你去拿止疼药。”

她抵着他摇摇头：“就……和我说说话。”

他握住她的手放在自己大腿上，调整了一下手势以便能从她的指尖感受到她的脉搏，试着让自己不去在意她说话开始口齿不清。

“说什么？”

“嗯……都行。”她停顿了一下，“说说Sunshine吧。”

“Sunshine?”

“对。为什么起这个名字？因为她是黄、黄色的？”

他哼了一声：“在你眼中我这么缺乏想象力吗？不，不是因为黄色。”

“那为什么？”

他深吸一口气，不知自己是否有勇气继续这一话题。他抓过一块纱布，擦拭着他握住的那只手上的血迹。再次深呼吸之后，他尝试开口。

“我用一首歌给她取的名字：Walking on Sunshine.”

Dani笑了，笑到半途疼得发出嘶声。

“啊，很疼吧。”

“没料到你会听、听流行乐。”

他轻声地笑：“我就是充满惊喜的人。不过不是因为这个。我小时候偶尔会去Gil家，”他清清嗓子，“然后Jackie, Gil的妻子——你见过她吗？”

Dani摇头：“我进他的组才两年半。”

“你会喜欢她的，”他轻声说，“她是我见过的最亲切的人。也很有趣，有好多次我差点笑晕过去，那还是在我——”说不出口——“在我状况很不好的时期。但无论如何，”他轻快地说，强行把思绪拉回来，“过去她总是一直在唱歌。就，一直唱。有天Gil要被她烦死了，结果他接着也跟她一起唱。有时候，比如我们在烤东西或是电视广告的间歇时，她会拉着我的手在厨房里跳舞，像个百老汇演员似的唱歌。”

他把已经染成粉色的纱布扔到一边，再次把手放回她手上。他漫不经心地抚摸着她的手指，感到柔和温暖的回忆在胸腔里绽开。

“从某一时刻她开始叫我Sunshine，”他几乎是在耳语，眼里有些湿热，“Gil叫我‘孩子’，Jackie叫我‘Sunshine’.每当我被困在自己的思绪里，她总会唱那首歌，拉着我跳舞。”他抬手擦掉擅自流出的眼泪，又回到她手上。Dani同情地轻轻攥住他的手。

“所以当我有了Sunshine的时候，”他说道，声音更稳了些，“我希望她能使我想起那些美好的事。明白吧？对我来说，拥有这个依赖我的小生命是一个重大进步。特别是因为我都不能时刻照顾好我自己。”他保持着轻松的语调，几乎像在开玩笑，“我想要事情都走上正轨，所以才用一段我最好的回忆来给她取名。我，Gil，和Jackie，在他们家的小厨房里跳舞。”

Dani很长一段时间都没说话。Malcolm咬紧下颌，想着自己是否说得有些过头了。他还以为这会是个足够好的故事，可也许——

“这是我听过的最甜的事了。”Dani轻轻地说，吐字比之前清楚了一点，“我很高兴你能有这段经历。跟他们一起。”

“我也是。”

“Gil对你来说很重要，对吧？”

他点点头：“对，远远超过我能让他知道的程度。”

沉默在二人之间降临，于是Malcolm有时间思考枪手去了哪儿。轻微到难以察觉的尖叫声从遥远的上层传来，一声模糊的撞击在稍近处响起。那个枪手显然并不追求数量，他时断时续地发动袭击。大多数的恐怖分子意在持久的屠杀。除非他已经被医院的人制服，要么他就是正在追逐某个特定目标：他来这个医院的原因。也许是家庭成员的死亡，而他将此怪罪于医护人员的作为不当。于是这可能是出于报复的杀戮，而非恐怖行径，尽管——

“你，”Dani缓缓开口，“你可以唱给我听吗？”

Malcolm眨眨眼：“什么？”

“那首歌，”又一声枪响隐约传来，“唱给我听？”

他暗自笑笑，挨着她挪了挪身子，挺直身板。“呃，好吧。”他清清喉咙，突然有点不自然。“ _I used to think may-be you loved me_ ，”他温柔地唱道，“ _now baby I’m su-ure_.”

Dani佩服地说：“嗯……你一直瞒着我们，Bright.”

Malcolm庆幸她看不见自己脸红，继续唱道：“ _And I just can’t wait till the day when you knock on my do-or_. ”

又一声枪响，听起来比之前的近一点。他稍微提高音量。

_“Now every time I go for the mail-box, gotta hold myself do-own,_

_“Cause I just can’t wait ‘til you write me you’re co-min’ aro-ound---”_

他碰了一下Dani的肩膀，低头朝她微笑，然后开始副歌。

“ _I’m walking on sun-shine- who-oa!”_

Dani轻轻地傻笑，听着他唱到那个音节。

“ _I’m walking on sun-shine- who-oa!_ ”

他往后仰起头，抬起他们握住的手模仿舞蹈动作。

“ _I’m walking on sun-shine- who-oa! And don’t it feel good!_ ”

Dani靠着他微微颤抖，他笑着攥紧她的手。

“好了，好了，就唱到这。我真的不擅长这个。”他等着她回嘴。

她没有。

“Dani？”

她仍在颤抖。但那急促、微弱的喘息听上去却不像笑声。Malcolm伸手触碰她的脸颊，偏过她的头好看看她的脸。她闭着双眼，眉头紧皱。他晃了晃她。

“Dani? Dani!”

她眉头皱得更深，一声轻微的呻吟溢出嘴角——随着一道细细的血流。

“该死。Dani，Dani听我说，清醒过来。”

他伸出两个手指触摸她的脖颈。她的脉搏很快，太快了。她应该是内出血了，有器官破裂。他真蠢。他们不该再等了。他得带她离开这里。

立刻。

他将一只手臂伸到她肩膀下，另一只挽住她的膝盖下方把她抱了起来，搂在自己胸口。

“来吧，Dani.有我呢。”

楼梯井依然安静。他紧紧抱着Dani走下三层楼到达底层。当他迈下最后一级楼梯时Dani看起来已经平静下来。她靠着他的肩膀，甚至醒过来了一点。

他犹豫了一下，低头看她。

“Dani？”

“发……生什么了？”

她说话更不清楚了。Malcolm咽下恐惧，维持轻快语调。

“我觉得你是时候出院了。”

她抬头冲他眨眨眼，因痛感皱着眉，将一边胳膊蜷在身侧。

“你疯了？那个枪手。”

他朝她笑了一下，转身顶开楼梯间的门。

“他在楼上。楼下这么远还没听见过枪声。我们会没事的。”

她在他怀里挪了挪位，伸出一只沾满血迹的手抵住他的白衬衫。

“Bright，停下。”

“会没事的，Dani.”

“别，他会——知道的如果——如果有人想、想逃走。”

他小心着Dani的头，低身穿过门洞。

“交给我吧。你只管放松，好吗？”

“Gil叫我别……傻事。”

他气恼地笑笑：“你要是不告诉他我也不说。”

她喃喃地说了些什么，他没听清，但听上去像在斥责他。他抬了抬她在怀里的位置。Dani呻吟一声。

“对不起。”

走廊空无一人。输液架和推车翻倒在地，接待处到处都是被丢弃的纸张。一把转椅侧翻到一边。更远处成排的塑料椅空空如也，显得氛围陌生可怖。医院从未这般安静，空气仿佛凝滞了，比他呆过的那所寄宿学校午夜过后的样子更瘆人。

他小心地走过人群逃窜时留下的碎片，试图透过旋转门窥见外面在路边待命的黑衣防暴警察。Gil就在外面的某处，还有一辆救护车。

他们经过废弃的接待处，另一条走道垂直通向他们的路径，Malcolm往那个昏暗的方向扫了一眼，僵住了。

一个男人倚着墙站在阴影中，一动不动。靠在他脚边的一支自动步枪露出死亡剪影。

走廊的宽度大概有六步的距离，然后最多再十步就可以到达外面，进入安全区域。如果这个人没注意到他们，他们就安全了。

灯闪了一下亮起。

“你们想要去哪儿？”

Malcolm的脚步顿住，仍旧面向他们的逃生路线。

“Dani，”他紧张地耳语道，“装死。”

“喂！我在跟你说话。”

Malcolm无暇查看她是否仍有意识能听见自己的指示，他缓慢转身面对枪手。那支步枪仍放在墙边，但已有一支手枪的枪口对准他们。

Malcolm切到侧写师模式，试图忽略他抱着Dani的手正因恐惧而颤抖。

“抱歉，我刚想着带我朋友去星巴克呢，”他随口说道，“这儿的咖啡太难喝了。”

枪手往前一步。这不是三楼那个人，他比较年轻，年轻很多，但相似的颧骨和鼻子暗示着他俩的关系。很有可能是父子。

为家庭复仇的枪击？

“有趣，”这个男人说道，然而听起来他并没觉得好笑，“不过可能你没注意到，这个地方算是已经被封锁了。但是啊，我挺大方的。你可以带着你的女孩回楼上去玩玩，或者就让我在这儿解决你们。”

“都是挺诱人的选项，”Malcolm停顿了一下，“不过我想问问你，为什么今天要跟你爸一块儿来这？对你这么年轻的人来说太冒险了。”

他抬了抬手枪。

“我的意思是，”Malcolm飞快地说，脑袋快速运作，“为什么你得在出口这儿守着？感觉有点无聊——至少要等到特警进来时，然后到时你就得挨枪子儿了，几乎像是如你爸所愿——”

一声枪响，在局限的空间里显得极其大声，枪声在墙面之间回荡。Malcolm摔倒在地，头和肩膀撞到地板，他过了一会儿才听得到声音。Dani的重量压迫着他肺里的气息，他眩晕地朝天花板眨了眨眼。

“你话太多了。”

他确信自己听到了保险栓打开的声音。

 _起来_ ，他强迫自己， _做些什么！_

他抬起头，看到温热粘稠的血液从胸口喷涌而出。枪手从容地走近，手枪举在半空。Malcolm想说话，可张嘴只咳出了血，疼痛像一顿拳头笼罩着他。他感觉到肺部的氧气烫到快要冒烟，似是有尖牙深深啃入。他徒劳地想喘上气，枪手快走到他们跟前了。Dani从他身上滑落，没有动弹，他祈祷她只是在装死。他想抬起远离一阵阵涌出血流的伤口的一边手臂去摸一摸她的脉搏，但又一阵剧烈的疼痛令手臂坠回地面，他感到视野旋转扭曲。

枪手停在他脚边，饶有兴趣地俯视他们。Malcolm勉强开口。

“为什么——”余下的话被一阵涌出的血流吞没。

男人放低枪口，指向Malcolm的眉心。

_想办法，想办法！快点行动！_

“你不会懂的。医生们都是恶魔的代理人，在为它扩充军队捕获灵魂。伟大的主选择了我的家庭来阻止他们。我们会做到的。一次解决一个污水池。”

Malcolm看着那个男人将手指移向扳机。有什么东西按住了他的肚子，接着一声枪响撕裂空气。他瑟缩了一下。

那个枪手砰的一声倒下，头的一侧渗出血水。Malcolm眨眨眼。Dani一边胳膊支起身子，另一边稳稳端着枪，仍对着枪手准备对他开枪时的站位。

有那么一会儿，仿佛一切都静止了。然后Dani开始喘气，一片血水漫过她的嘴唇。她的身体向前跌落，摔在Malcolm身上。他感觉胸前滚烫，喘着气徒劳地想振作起来压制住痛楚，尝试了好久才往肺里吸入了足够的氧气。

“Dani！”他气喘吁吁地说，吃力地触碰她的脸。

“我……还好。”她含糊地说，嘴里流出更多的血，“你呢？”

“还——还行。”他喘着气，也不确定自己算不算说谎。他绷紧肩膀，强迫自己坐起来。Malcolm呻吟着，但随着肺里空气的流入痛感不似之前剧烈了。他俯视自己的胸前，拼命深呼吸想强压下缠绕在胃里的恐惧感。

子弹打在他左侧的锁骨下方，再往下两英尺他的心脏就不能再跳了。事实上打到肺部还算在他能让步的范围内。他胸膛起伏，感到一阵眩晕。

Dani嘴里发出低沉模糊的呻吟。他将一只胳膊支住她腋下，扶着她坐起来。他们前额相触靠着对方，急促地呼吸着。

“要带……带你离开这儿。”他叹着气说，痛苦地眨着眼睛。

她轻轻地摇头。

“只管走吧，Bright.”

他几乎要笑了，用另一只已不太能协调的手臂搂住她的膝弯。

“不会丢下你的，Dani.”

他全力深呼吸了一口，抱着Dani跪起来。他感觉肌肉的负担使胸膛快要爆炸，颤抖地发出一声低吼。但他无视痛楚，喘口气摇晃着站了起来。

他的身侧仍未从受到的冲击中恢复，还没全然感受到创伤带来的痛苦。只要他到了外面，到了Gil那儿，他俩就安全了。仅仅十步的路程而已。就十步。

第一步似乎就已让他竭尽全力。

第二步更糟。

他将思绪抽离身体，仅仅专注于呼吸，以及强迫自己拖着脚步一步步向前。他的双臂仿佛在尖声叫喊，尤其左边那只因Dani的重量而剧烈颤抖。她已失去意识，头从他肩上滑下垂到一旁。她的头发随他脚步摆动着，脖子上有干涸的血迹。

他不能判断她是否还有呼吸。

旋转门仍若无其事地工作着，仿佛对任何创伤与喧嚣都漠不关心。Malcolm站得离玻璃太近了，撞得它猛然停住晃动了一阵，被迫多走了两步路。

他不再感觉到自己的呼吸了。但他想自己一定仍在呼吸着，只是那感觉无法穿过胸腔里熊熊燃烧的地狱烈火。

Dani怎么能坚持那么久？中弹 _太疼了_ 。

他晚点必须抉择一下这跟被刀刺伤的感觉比哪个更糟。

新鲜空气扑面而来，亲切地抚摸他沾满汗珠的额头。他确信自己吸了口气，因为口腔内强烈的血腥突然变为一阵轻快的凉意，调皮地令他舌尖发痒。

他隐约看到举枪瞄准他的人们，无法将周围的叫喊声汇成词语。他继续走着，没注意到前面的台阶，膝盖着地重重地摔了下去。他没再移动，低头看着Dani，希望自己已走得够远。周围有人群在行动，可他无意关注。也许是特警进去了？

“Dani？”他含糊地说，嘴里有血液滴落。他将她抱得更近些，一边的手臂终于脱力，她的双腿落到地上，“Dani？”

有人来到他跟前，一只手按了按他的脖子。他笑了，艰难地抬起头。

Gil在说话，眼色因抑制的忧虑发沉。Gil晃了晃他，眉头紧皱。Malcolm点点头，虽然不知道他在说什么。

“Dani，”他努力开口，“接着她。”

Gil接住了她，迅速转过身。JT似乎是突然出现，他抱起Dani仿佛她没有重量似的。JT说了些什么，声音响亮但模糊。Malcolm摆了摆头，身子摇摇欲坠。Gil伸手稳住他。他拼命眨眼，想保持清醒。

“她还活着吗？”

JT俯下身，耳朵靠近她的嘴唇。Malcolm注视着，一切变得静止。

“她在呼吸，她在呼吸。”

Malcolm感到体内的空气瞬间被抽走，身子彻底放松下去。他的头轻轻碰上Gil的肩膀，整个世界的喧闹撞入耳膜，人们或叫喊或低语着，在一种克制的恐慌氛围里奔走。Gil伸出另一只手按住他的伤口，他发出一声呻吟。

“Gil，”他低声说，指望对方能听得见。

“我在呢，Bright.急救人员去拿担架了，他们30秒内就过来。”

“那……就好。呃，Gil？”

“怎么了，孩子。”

“有两个枪手。至少。一个死了。是邪教，很激进。觉得医生是……是偷灵魂的人。需要一……一个侧写师。”

Gil哼一声：“好吧我会另外找一个的，因为我那个今天得休假了。”

Malcolm抵着他的肩膀皱眉：“不公平。”

“Bright，你胸口流着血呢，你今天不能工作了。

他语无伦次地发牢骚，只意识到自己后来闭上了眼睛。被Gil的胳膊圈住有种奇妙的舒适感。他开始感到疲惫，觉得就这样休息一会儿也不错，让别人来收拾自己身后的烂摊子吧。并且他可以晚点再帮忙。

“我要止痛药。”他没好气地嘟囔道。

Gil笑了：“是啊你确实需要。嘿，急救人员到了，我们得先让你躺下，可以吗？”

“不，现在很舒服。”

“我怎么不太信呢。”

支着他脖子那只手用了点力，有其他人抵着他的肩膀和背部。他转过身，一阵头晕，接着有什么硬物压住了他的肩部，他的双腿被放直。他感到胸前的压力消失了，自己被束带牢牢固定住。

“Gil？”

“我就在这儿，孩子。”Gil的声音。

“陪着Dani，她中枪了。”

“你也中枪了孩子。”

他皱眉：“是啊不过她、她先中的。她赢了。”

旁边有人轻声发笑。

“我肯定会把这告诉她的。”

“得确保他们给她的是、是酸橙果冻。她喜欢酸橙味的。”

“会的，Bright.你只管休息，好吗？”

“……好。”

他的视野突然倾斜。有人把他抬到了更高的某处。然后身下传来震动，他知道车开了。他想睁眼看看，但刺眼的强光立刻让他打消了这个念头。外面震了一震，他感觉全身都被颠簸了一下，不由得缩了缩。有人给他戴上了塑料呼吸面罩，人造空气流过他的口腔。他皱着眉头想抬手把它摘掉，但手臂被固定住了。他听到警铃声叫嚣着传来，还有引擎的轰鸣声。

一个针头扎进他的肘弯，凉意通向全身。他觉得胸口的火焰被浇灭了，舒适地深呼吸了一口，沉入身下的床板。

也许Gil是对的，他应该休半天假。

一声惬意的叹息过后，他陷入沉睡。


End file.
